


the one with idina hating her acrylic nails bc she couldnt finger kristen

by snowqies



Category: Bellzel, Broadway RPF, Kristen Bell - Fandom, idina menzel - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, like very light, ummm... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqies/pseuds/snowqies
Summary: I mean, the title says everything
Relationships: Kristen Bell/Idina Menzel
Kudos: 14





	the one with idina hating her acrylic nails bc she couldnt finger kristen

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first fic got a lot of reads… here’s another one (I’ve a ton of these two for real).
> 
> Leave a review if you want.

Kristen tugged Idina’s hair as the two women kissed passionately, rubbing their bodies as if the merely act would make the clothes go away. Kristen was sure this would ruin her makeup, and that they’d end getting late to their next interview of the day, but that didn’t matter to her. Not when Idina came to her room holding a box of donuts to calm a little the tension of the day - and Kristen would love her unconditional acts of service - or when she took her hand between hers as her stylist was finishing doing her hair. Idina was immaculate, with her long hair in a ponytail that allowed Matthew to apply the makeup more easily, and a robe covering her perfect and gorgeous body. She must have had escape for a few minutes, before finish her own outfit, ordering their snacks from room service and heading to have a little time with her.

That little time must have cost them strict puntuality but God damn, how much Kristen needed her lover now. She instructed Nicole to leave them alone for a seconds, smiling when she heard the sound of the door being closed behind them.

“Hey there”, Idina brushed off some blonde locks of Kristen’s face.

“Hey”, the brunette had kneeled next to her, so Kristen had to lean down in order to kiss her softly.

“I figured out you wanted a treat after a long day”, Kristen intertwined her fingers with Idina, using her thumb to caress her hand.

“You just read my mind, because I’m craving for a treat”, she bit her lower lip but Idina was oblivious of the implications of her words.

“Okay, th...” her voice was cut off by Kristen’s lips against her own, a kiss that was full of desire and heat that almost got Idina by surprise.

Almost. Because when she walked into the room and saw Kristen in nothing but a crop top and her underwear, with long crimson socks covering her white legs, Idina had to pray to God and any existent goddess in order to not fuck her right there in front of everybody.

She was sure that if she wasn’t jew she’d pray to Jesus too.

“Bed?” Idina asked when they broke the kiss.

“Is way too far, I need you right now right here”.

Kristen opened her legs encouraging Idina to take place between them, her hands caressing Kristen’s thighs with her long acrylic nails, sliding down the border of her panties to finally take them off.

“Do not tease”, Kristen murmured under her breath, leaning back into the chair, “Fuck Idina, do not tease and fuck me already”.

“Make me”.

Kristen smiled, grabbing Idina’s chin with her left hand, fingers pressing hard enough to turn the skin red. She forced the brunette for a kiss, her tongue parting her lips and winning easily the battle for dominance, having Idina exactly where she wanted her to be.

Idina was whining and panting in the kiss, Kristen’s grab getting more firm as she used her free hand to wrap it around Idina’s neck.

“You’re such an eager girl, aren’t you?” Idina tried to nod but soon the pressure in her neck was way too intense to let her think much less move. “Do you want to taste mommy’s pussy? Do you want them to walk into the room and found your face covered in my cum?”

Idina murmured a barely audible ‘yes’ and Kristen then sank her nails on Idina’s hair, forcing her face into her pussy and keeping it there, suffocating the older woman with her essence - but surely Idina didn’t mind that.

The youngest woman began to ride her face, biting her lips in order to not cry when Idina’s tongue circled her clit, sucking and licking to drive Kristen crazy. Fuck, how much she loved Idina’s tongue, and how good the brunette was on make her cum with it, feeling the tip of it get inside her pussy as her fingers then began to massage her clit.

“Damn it Dee, you’re so fucking good at this”. Idina blushed, wishing she could use her fingers to penetrate Kristen instead.

Fuck Paul for make her use those uncomfortable acrylic nails too way early today, making her unable to pleasure her girl as much as she wanted. But Kristen seemed to be in complete ecstasy when Idina lapped up and down her labia, sucking hard onto her clit.

Kristen then hugged her legs closer to her torso as much as she could, head throw back and eyes closed, feeling how her orgasm was lighting up within her. She knew her cry would be loud enough to alert everyone in the corridor but she couldn’t care less, not when Idina was sucking and licking and _Oh! My God!_ eating her out like if her life depended of it, her face glistening with Kristen’s cum and her own saliva.

She was close, dangerously so close, and when Kristen was getting ready to let herself out Idina stopped all of her movements, taking a step aside and letting a very angry Kristen in her chair. 

“What? Why did you...”

“Did you bring our strap on?” Idina lifted up to her feet, kissing Kristen and letting the blonde taste herself in her lips. Her voice was desperate as she walked around the large room. 

“Is on my black suitcas...”

Idina didn’t let finish her response because she quickly headed to the main room, spotting Kristen’s suitcase near the king-sized bed.

“I need to be inside you”. Idina abruptly said, taking off the robe to adjust the toy around her waist. By the time Kristen managed to go to the bedroom, with her weak legs thanks to the session before, Idina had already placed the toy in its position, smiling when she saw the blonde walking towards her.

If Kristen were aroused before, the view in front of her made her get even wetter, adoring Idina’s eyes shining in determination and desire.

“I... Wow” was all Kristen could say, getting pulled by Idina to kiss her, sitting onto the bed without dare to break the kiss.

Idina’s hands found their way down Kristen’s body, grabbing her ass to press it and lift her up to her lap, guiding the tip of the toy to her entrance. She didn’t bother to ask, sliding inside and making Kristen moan in surprise. The blonde adjusted her position to wrap her legs around Idina’s waist, pressing herself more and more into toy until the base was practically touching her crotch, her forehead being pressed against Idina’s.

“Ride me”, Idina’s murmured, green eyes focused on baby blue ones. Kristen did what was instructed, moaning when she felt her walls clenching against the toy and Idina’s hot breath hitting her lips.

God, how much Kristen loved this. She loved when there was barely space between their bodies, and Idina’s face were sticky in her cum and covered in kisses. She loved feel safe in her arms, even when Idina were taking her body as if it were a merely object to use. And Kristen would never complain, because she loved her so much and with every touch she was sure that Idina loved her back even more than any of her thoughts could imagine.

Idina leaned down to take one of Kristen’s small breasts into her mouth, biting the nipple with her teeth and pulling back softly to then proceed to do the same with the other nipple, sucking it and releasing it with an audible ‘pop’, planting a chaste kiss just in the space where the blonde’s heart would beat within.

Kristen kept rolling her hips, her arms resting on Idina’s shoulders and her head placed in the space of her neck, feeling her orgasm electrifying her entire body.

“Dee, I...”

Kristen found herself speechless, gasping in surprise when Idina flipped her body down to the bed, grabbing her legs to press them against Kristen’s chest in order to pump and fuck her faster and deeper.

“You look so precious like this”, Idina thrusted hard, her hands holding firmly Kristen’s legs “With my cock deep inside your pussy and your face full of pleasure”.

Tears began to slid down Kristen’s cheeks, ruining even more her makeup. She tried to close her eyes, preparing herself for the bunch of sensations she’d feel next, but Idina didn’t let her, ordering her to look at her in a voice full of love and want.

Idina pressed her forehead against Kristen’s, blue eyes looking into green ones and pleading for her release. And when Idina finally let her, Kristen screamed her name at the top of her lungs, arching her back in pleasure as Idina thrusted inside her one last time, crying out Kristen’s name as well.

Idina collapsed onto Kristen’s body, the toy still inside her, as they both were trying to catch up their breaths. The blonde hugged the brunette to pull her closer, their legs intertwined together as they both kissed softly and calm.

“No... not yet”, Kristen murmured when Idina tried to slid off the toy.

“We’re gonna end getting late”, Idina played with Kristen’s hair, kissing the top of her head.

“I don’t care, I really don’t”, she hugged her tightly, hiding her face in her neck.

“Well... Then you will be the one explaining in every interview why we both have our lips swollen”.

Idina smiled at Kristen’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr idinamenzl and on instagram menzels.bell
> 
> Follow my bestie on twitter bellzels


End file.
